Night Companions
by Shyal
Summary: When Kagome is the witness to an insane murder, she is kidnapped by the Victim. Who is he? A member of the undead. InuKag Chapter 2 Updated!
1. Default Chapter

A/N~I have wanted to write this forever! I hope you guys enjoy this, because it took me a billion years to think up!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A girl sat on her bed, quietly writing in her journal. As she scribbled furiously, the door opened, and a small head popped in.  
  
"Kagome, I forgot my teddy..."  
  
Kagome sighed, and put her diary on her lap.  
  
"Sota, where did you put it? Do you remember?"  
  
"Kagome, it's a HE!" said Sota, rolling his eyes. "I left him at the laundry place, the smelly one!"  
  
Kagome rolled her head, her neck giving a sharp pop. She groaned inwardly. Sota could never sleep without his teddy. AND their parents were out of town for a couple of weeks.  
  
"Sota, that's a long way away, and I'm not aloud to drive!"  
  
Sota began to cry. "Why? You don't love me! You know I can't sleep without him! I hate you, you're so mean!!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Geez, Sota! I'll do it! Just stop whining!"  
  
Sota immediately stopped crying. His chubby face brightened, and he ran up to the bed. "I'm just kidding, Kagome! I love you soooo much!!"  
  
Kagome glanced at the clock. 10:30. "Sota, I want you to go over to Pascal's house. I'll come get you when I have your teddy." Pascal's mom wouldn't mind. She was always up this late. Plus, Pascal was Sota's best friend. He was comfortable over there.  
  
"Promise you'll come get me?" whispered Sota.  
  
"Sota, you're six! You need to be a big boy, okay?"  
  
Sota wrapped his arms around his big sister. "I love you, Kagome."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome shivered as she walked down the deserted street. A lamp flickered, casting a weird, shimmering light on the cold teen.  
  
"I can't believe this!" she exclaimed to herself. "Sota should be over this by now! He is such a little boy, though."  
  
She shivered, and wrapped her blue sweater closer about her petite body. Her deep, glassy blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark. As she walked, she began to think of her parents.  
  
~ Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Don't touch me!" Screamed a voice. Kagome sobbed into her pillow as she listened to her parents argue. Just months before, their family had been perfect. A great job, nice house, great friends, even. Until her father lost his job.  
He had been fired for hacking illegally into the databases of his work building. When her mother found out, she had been crushed. Now, furious, she was threatening to take the kids and leave. Kagome's father's unknown girlfriend had been the last straw for her mother.  
They had decided to take a break from their life, and try to work things out. They also decided to leave their six and fifteen year olds at home while they were away. Kagome was hesitant, but had finally agreed.  
  
~End Flash back ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome's flawless skin was streaked with tears by the time she reached the laundry mat. The blue neon "Open" sign was still buzzing, and the whir of machines was loud even outside.  
  
Kagome quietly slipped through the creaking door, and gazed around the worn building for a sign of Teddy.  
  
"Aha!" she said softly, as she glimpsed a small patch of worn brown fur. She crossed the deserted shop quickly, and ducked to retrieve the small bear.  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open with a crash, and three men scrambled inside, dragging a fourth.  
  
Kagome froze. "What were these men doing?" She thought, and then remembered where SHE was. She was about to come back up from the floor where she had dropped, when she heard the unmistakable sound of gunfire.  
She stifled a cry, for the gun had gone of right inside the store. The men were shouting to one another, begging each other to "bring him under control".  
  
Kagome crawled to the edge of the aisle, and peered out into the open space of the building.  
  
A single young man was wildly thrashing about, with chains and ropes tied to every limb. The other three men were skipping around him, trying to avoid touching him. Finally, one drew a long hunting knife, and laid it across the young man's neck. Only then did he stop moving.  
  
The other two quickly bound him, and strapped him roughly to a desk at the front of the store, then gagged him roughly. Kagome watched as they sat back, breathing heavily, and regarding their prize.  
  
The young man sat quietly against the desk, breathing heavily through his nose. Kagome stared at his heaving chest, saturated with a dark substance. She almost gasped when she saw his long silver hair, flowing out behind him, matted and stained with blood. He suddenly looked up, and straight at her. She hissed when she saw his eyes. Pools of melted gold, that went on for eternity.  
  
One of the men heard the noise, and, thinking it was the prisoner, started towards him, drawing a savage knife, and slashing harshly across the young man's unprotected head.  
  
Kagome gasped loudly, frightened by the violent gesture. The other two men heard her, and whirled around, looking for the source of the noise. She tried to crawl out of sight again, but one of the men, particularly large, caught a glimpse of her, and with lightning speed was beside her. He grabbed her painfully by her hair, and dragged her out into plain sight.  
  
"What a pretty prize!" He hissed into her ear. 


	2. An Inside Change

A/N~ Thanks sooo much, Fantasy Cat!! That really made my day! This chapter is dedicated to you!! I've improved, thanks to your reviews! Oh, and thanks Shero!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome screamed and writhed as she was bodily dragged to the man with the knife. She squirmed and twisted out of her captor's grasp, landing on her knees. She didn't hesitate, and scrambled over the tiled floor towards the door.  
She had almost reached the door-frame, when strong hands caught her about the waist, and heaved her back into the middle of the room.  
  
The large man growled angrily at her, then shoved her to her already bruised knees. She landed with a groan at the feet of the man with the knife. She crouched, hunched and quivering, as the man laughed softly, and placed the jagged knife-tip at her chin. She whimpered when the sharp metal bit into her skin, and forced her pale face upward.  
  
The man, she now saw, could not have been more than twenty years old. His long, wavy hair cascaded down his back, and his glaring red eyes brought a terrified lump to her throat. He gave the knife another flick, drawing a long, open wound that oozed blood. Kagome cried out at the sudden pain, and fell back. She brought a quaking hand to her throat, and when the delicate fingers came away bloody, she gave a small chirrup of fear.  
  
The blood-red eyes regarded her for a long moment, than he dismissed her with a disdainful snap of his fingers. He sheathed the knife, then turned his back to her.  
  
"Naraku, what should we do with her?" Questioned the other guard, a thin, mousy looking person, with beady eyes to match.  
  
"Put her by the other prisoner, but don't tie her. Be gentle." He snickered, than knelt by her, and ran a long, red tongue across her bleeding throat. "What a beauty," he murmured. He then rose, crossed towards the desk, and stood, feet planted, before the young man.  
  
As Naraku moved nearer to him, the young man once again began to thrash and squirm. He strained against his bonds, the ropes and chains biting deep into his fair skin. Naraku stood before him, and with a menacing voice, addressed him.  
  
"Be still, worm! You have already had your time! Leave us in peace, and return no more!"  
  
Kagome felt puzzlement, after the disgust of the creepy man licking her had worn off. She didn't understand what they were talking about. His time? Were these men after the boy for some wrong he had committed? She shook these thoughts out of her head, and resumed listening to the speech.  
  
"You know why you are captive, and we here now will deliver your punishment!" Naraku thundered. He once again drew his knife, and with a slash cut the prisoner's gag.  
  
The young man was silent for a moment, then replied. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" He said shakily. Naraku flared at this, and brought the back of his hand brutally across the young man's face. The force of the blow whipped his head to the left, and a fine spray of blood spattered to the white tiled floor. He stayed still for a moment; his head cocked to the side, then brought his head around once again to face his tormentor. "Please, I really have no idea!" Again he was struck, and Kagome heard the distinct pop of bones as his head reeled. The young man began to cough violently, retching up a ball of blood. Kagome flinched.  
  
"Please, no more!" she cried, before realizing it. Naraku slowly turned to face her, a sneer pasted across his dark features. "My Lady," he began sarcastically, "Do you know who this is? This is a member of the most unholy of races, an abomination in the sight of the Great Kami!" He roared. Kagome again flinched and fell silent, but the tall man went on. "I have tracked this beast for years! Since he took from me whom I held dearest!" Naraku was raving by this time, but Kagome was listening. "The monster murdered my sister, enslaved her for a sacrifice to his unholy appetites! The beast, the abomination!" he paused, and continued more quietly. "He's a Vampire!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Please Review! I can't go on without ten reviews!  
  
Jan Ne!  
  
Shyal 


	3. Blood

Sorry all, I haven't forgotten to update; I've just been real busy! Oh, and I have been forgetting the Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Thanks to Shero for her support and ideas! I guess I couldn't wait for ten reviews! I'm sooo nice! (wink, wink!) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome bit back a laugh. "This guy's crazy!" She thought to herself. "A Vampire, oh please, I'm not a kid anymore!"  
  
Naraku glared at her as she giggled again. Suddenly this event seemed a bit ridiculous.  
  
"Laugh as you wish, miss," he quietly remarked. "But I will swear on my sister's good name that what I speak is true! He's a monster, an unholy flesh-eater that has eluded the Grave for many, many years!"  
  
Kagome paused, thinking these odd statements over. Her smooth brow wrinkled in thought. "Who is this guy?" She questioned herself.  
  
Suddenly, she was heaved to her feet one again, and shoved roughly towards the young captive. He watched her through half-closed eyes, his amber pools hooded. Kagome slammed against the desk, and sank down at his side with a small, almost inaudible sigh.  
  
Kagome was once again frightened by the power of her captor. "He could easily overpower me, if he had a mind!" She cringed at the thought of the rough, calloused hands touching her again. The young man gazed at her still, and when she noticed this she slowly turned away. He continued to stare at her defiantly, and a small cough escaped his lips, bringing with it a tide of crimson, that flowed over his bottom lip and dripped from his chin.  
  
Naraku looked at them for a moment, then turned away. "You, fool girl, please believe! I speak for you own protection!" He stepped away, stopping within a few inches of a silent washing machine.  
  
The young man spoke again, and this time, being so close to him, Kagome could hear well the distinct noise of his voice. Smooth, soft, rich. She sighed and closed her eyes. His words sounded like music, seductive even with a pleading tone.  
  
"Surely, Sir, you wouldn't harm an innocent man?" He questioned softly. Naraku whirled around, and spat a ferocious reply. "Demon, poison not mine ears with such foolish magic! I am sent from Kami, and I will do his will!"  
  
The young man again fell silent, and Naraku continued to rage. "Look what you have done to my followers! I try to protect them, yet you would break their souls if allowed!  
  
Kagome shifted her attention to the other two men in the room. The small one had a dull look on his pale face, while the larger man had an empty, foolish grin on his twisted one.  
  
She gazed at Naraku, who had a small slick of spit frothing on his bottom lip. He growled at her gaze, then softened. "My child," he crooned, "You must be frightened. I assure you that if able I will keep you from this creature." He suddenly realized where he had ordered her to be. He lunged forward, seized her small arm and dragged her away from the young captive. Naraku pulled her to "safety" at his feet, and knelt by her side. His hand wandered the small of her back, and he leaned close into her. She hissed and pulled away. He gripped her harder and forced her back to him. Kagome cried out at the sudden movement.  
  
A low rumble started in the young man's chest. Kagome was startled to notice a change coming over the handsome youth. His features became twisted, as in with pain, and a snarl ripped from his abused throat. His golden eyes became streaked with blue, and the black pupils contracted and glowed a stolid blue. "Let her go, you bastard! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Please tell me what you think!  
  
~Shyal 


	4. Breaking

Shyal here. If ya have any good ideas, please review! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome watched with fascination as the young man changed. His hair billowed without a breeze, and his bound arms strained against the chains. His eyes were focused on her face, and when she returned his gaze, she saw in his eyes an unexplainable hunger. He growled low in his throat, and wretched up yet another tide of thick blood.  
  
Naraku took a step back, staring at the prisoner. His eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed with a look of fear. His cronies were beaded in sweat, their eyes still glued to the bound figure. The mousy one took a hesitant step towards the captive. Then another. Naraku glared at him, hissing a command. "You idiot, come back here!" He seemed not to hear. The mousy captor reached the prisoner, and knelt beside him. He withdrew a key from his pocket, and reached towards the chains with it.  
  
Naraku lunged towards him, caught him by the collar and yanked him backwards. The young man continued to strain against his bonds, then let out a hiss of frustration. Naraku's face dawned a look of sly awe. He grinned, then said softly, "Oh, she is to be your next!" He laughed softly, and made a small move towards Kagome. The captive gave a small bark of command. "Leave her alone, bastard!" he hissed. Naruku inched closer, watching the writhing teen.  
  
Kagome froze and stiffened when she felt hot breathe on her neck. A hand placed itself on her shoulder. The young man howled when the tip of a tongue brushed against Kagome's neck. She groaned, unable to control the waves of pleasure running up and down her spine.  
  
Naraku knelt behind her, and pulled her backwards into his lap. He laughed when she squealed and pulled away. He wrenched her back and kissed her forcefully. She tore away from the unwanted attention and wretched. Naraku smirked, his eyes locked on those of the prisoners.  
  
The captive bellowed in anger and frustration. A snap resounded in the room. The machines seemed to quietly stop working. Another snap. The chains clinked against one another. Naraku peered at the young man. A third snap, and a clank. Naraku's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to yell a warning. And the room exploded.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome screamed as a sharp piece of metal bit into her cheek. A shriek answered hers. The wind was thick, and full of flying metal and dust. She choked out a cry of panic. Another scream sounded. She heard a snarl over the howling vortex, and the sound of ripping fabric. The lights over head shattered, leaving Kagome in a pitch-black, howling fury. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The wind had abated. Kagome once again opened her blue eyes. The desk was over turned, the legs with broken chains dangling over them. She looked around for the other men, and a horrible sight met her eyes. The large man was splayed across a washing machine that gushed water. A large pipe protruded from his middle, the water around his feet thick with blood. His face had gone pale, his glazed eyes open and staring at the ceiling. Kagome screamed at the gore. She shrieked again, and continued, unable to control her terror. She drew a shuddering breath, and was ready to scream again, when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.  
  
She froze, then pushed against the body behind her, trying to break away. The arms tightened, and a face was buried in her long hair. She took one step, and her knees gave out. She sank slightly, but the arms kept her erect. She sobbed when she heard her captor sigh. She felt the arms loosen, and she swayed. She slowly turned, and found herself string into the golden eyes of the tall prisoner. His face was spattered in blood, not all of it his. His mouth was smeared with it, and it coated his hair. He looked every inch a mass murderer. But his eyes were different. They held pain, and loneliness. Grief, anger, fear. Kagome stared into his eyes. She felt the arms slowly encircle her waist again. She never broke contact with his eyes. She heard a cough, and her face was flecked with blood as the young man coughed. He retracted his arms to cover his mouth. The last sight Kagome saw before she blacked out, was a figure, dripping in blood, and coughing up more. His hair silver and fine. And his lonely, golden eyes. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I like this chapter. I hope you do too! Please let me know!  
  
~Shyal 


	5. Subway

Okay, people, another Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
I hope you guys really do like this fic! I'm making it just for you!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome sat up and groaned. Her head was killing her. She brought her hand to her face to scrub her dry eyes, but when it contacted, a cold, sticky feeling met it. Kagome gasped and opened her eyes. Everything was black, and it was so cold. Kagome lifted her hand and tried to see it, squinting in the dark.  
  
A sudden rustle to her left caught her attention, and her breathe caught in her throat. Another soft sound, and Kagome's heart began to pound. She was deathly afraid. She warily dropped her hand, and tried to stand, only to find that heavy shackles weighted her feet to the ground. Again there was a rustle, nearer this time. Suddenly, there was a swooshing sound, and a tiny match head flared in the darkness. Golden eyes regarded her impassively, reflecting the flickering light.  
  
The small light moved closer, and Kagome began to desperately to tear from her bonds. She gripped the cold metal hard, and pulled with all her strength. The light came closer still, only yards away from where she was fastened. She squeaked when the light flickered and died, and began to tug harder still.  
  
"You won't want to do that." A voice sounded nearby, echoing spectrally. Kagome stayed silent. Another rustle, and she felt the presence of a body near hers. She leaned away, but another match flared to life, and a small lamp was lit. Kagome watched in fascination as the young captive placed the protective glass over an old-fashioned lamp.  
  
"Good of you to wake up," he said sarcastically. "What a change from the store!" Kagome thought, as the thoughts of before crept back to her. Kagome relaxed slightly as he sat down cross-legged in front of her. He looked at her closely, then jumped back to his feet. The sudden movement made Kagome tense again, and she only stiffened as he made his way swiftly to her side.  
  
"You're bleeding," he informed her. "Pretty badly, too!" He took her face in his hands, but faltered when she swatted at him. She drew her hand back to strike him again. But when she let her hand fly, he caught it, slowly brought it to his mouth, and began to lick the blood off her skin.  
  
She gasped at his boldness, her eyes never leaving his. She jerked her hand back, and glared at him. The prisoner shrugged, and pulled a key from his jeans pocket. He bent at her feet, and unfastened the manacles. As they fell away, Kagome jumped to her feet, and sprinted into the gloom, desperate to escape. She had gotten only a few yards away when a hand caught her arm and hauled her back to the glowing flame. The young man dumped her beside the lamp, and stood above her, a look of anger on his face.  
  
"Don't run away again, or I won't come get you. You'll get lost down here without me." He said flatly.  
  
Kagome was confused. Down here? "Where are we?" She asked shakily.  
  
"We're under the subways. I thought it was a good idea to come here after we were attacked."  
  
"What?" She questioned. The young man sighed. "After you blacked out, those other two guys came and attacked us with a gun, and chased us into the city. I wasn't sure if you'd bolt when you woke up, so I tied you. I'm glad I did, or I'd be responsible for you!" He said ruefully, scratching his head.  
  
Kagome flared. "Take me home, you hear? I need to get my little brother!" She paused, before continuing more softly. "Just, how long have I been out?"  
  
"Hours," came the short reply. Kagome gasped. It must be near morning! She thought hard, forcing her aching head to calculate. "Five o' clock," she whispered. She slumped back, lying down on the cold concrete. "Five," she breathed again. A lone tear slid down her face, dropping softly onto the ground.  
  
The young man looked at her uncomfortably. "I can take you home, now that you're awake," he offered. Kagome glanced at him. He looked at her earnestly, concern showing on his rugged features. "All right," she consented finally. She got slowly to her feet.  
  
The teen picked up the lamp, and swung the chains over his back. Kagome watched him as he scanned the area. "No sign that we were here," he said to himself.  
  
"Why are we hiding?" Kagome asked. The young man peered at her through the gloom, then turned his back on her. "Not your business, wench." He began to walk away from her.  
  
Starting, Kagome darted forward and laid a small hand on his long, red sleeve. "At least tell me your name!" She pleaded.  
  
He gave her a side-ways look, before turning away again. "Please tell me!" Kagome wheedled.  
  
He groaned, and stopped. He turned to her, looking her full in the eyes. Her breath caught at the overflowing golden pools.  
  
"My name is-" He paused. "Go on!" coaxed Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha." 


	6. Walking

Finally up! Are you guys happy with me?  
  
Okay, I usually write a chapter in one night, but I've decided that I need to make them longer, so I'm gonna stretch the writing process out over a couple of days.  
  
If you have any ideas for the next chapter, I do need help, so please review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so don't sue me!!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sota sat in the quiet living room. The shadows stirred as a car passed by. He sighed, and rested his small head on his knees. Pascal's mother came into the room.  
  
"Sota, do you want to go to sleep?" She asked softly.  
  
Sota shook his head, turning his head to peer at her through the gloom. "No thanks, Mrs. Pascal's mommy," he replied. "I need my sister to come back with my teddy bear before I sleep!"  
  
"Sota, it's passed three o'clock in the morning. You need your sleep." Said the woman.  
  
"We don't have school tomorrow, Mrs. P. I don't need to sleep, its Sunday tomorrow."  
  
Pascal's mother sighed. "I'll bring some blankets in here, or you can go and wait in Pascal's room. He's asleep, though."  
  
"That's okay, Mrs. P., I'll just wait here...."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was dark outside. A light blinked over head, and the wind blew softly, bringing with it a few small drops of rain. Two figures emerged from a sunken tunnel, sliding across the vacant lot, and slipping through a side ally-way.  
  
Kagome blew a few stray bangs out of her porcelain face. A poof of dust accompanied her action, and she sighed. She looked sideways at her companion, and let out another huff of frustration. He hadn't spoken to her since he told her his name. She mulled it over in her head.  
  
'Inuyasha. What a strange name. Canine-demon. Hmmm...." She thought to herself.  
  
The young man turned to her, and she reddened in the darkness, realizing that the name had escaped her lips in a sigh.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome stiffened at the roughness is his voice. Why was he so distant? She had been perfectly friendly to him, asking him about his family, about his job, about his life....  
  
Flashback~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Soo, um, where do you work?"  
  
"From home."  
  
Kagome sighed. This was at least the fifth question she had asked him, without a real answer to satisfy.  
  
"Umm, do you have any kids?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah. Okay, a girlfriend, then?"  
  
The silver haired teen whirled on her. "Why are you so interested in my life? Huh? I'm seventeen, for crying out loud! I didn't ask to be stuck with you, so don't ask me any more stupid questions. You don't need to know anything about me, because after tonight, when I drop you at your house, you will never see me again." He paused, and then added "And you can just shut up. You're bugging me."  
  
Kagome blinked back tears that stung her eyes. "And I didn't ask to be stuck with the likes of you!" She glared at him as he turned to face her, his silver hair billowing in the wind. "You're probably a drug lord, or a gang member, or something idiotic like that. You probably couldn't be friendly for even a second, I'm betting. You're just a stuck up pig with no life!"  
  
He stared at her in disbelief. A girl with guts. Now that was a rare occurrence. He looked at her a while longer, then turned away.  
  
"Keh! You don't know anything."  
  
"Well maybe that's because a certain stupid person I know won't tell me anything! And maybe a certain person might be a little more open to friendly conversation!"  
  
Kagome huffed, and stomped past the stunned young man. As she brushed past him, he caught her arm, and turned her towards him. She wrenched her arm away, and glared at him, face hot, tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." Inuyasha sounded a bit uncomfortable as he said the simple words.  
  
Kagome stared at him. A kind word? From him? She shook her head, disbelieving. The silver haired teen reddened, and dropped his out stretched hand. "You're just the same as them, aren't you? Never accepting a true apology!" He said angrily.  
  
"Excuse me, I beg your pardon!" Kagome said sarcastically, stressing the vowel on 'beg'. "I was just trying to get myself to believe that that apology came from the likes of you! But you just have to go and spoil it with your rudeness, don't you!"  
  
Inuyasha growled low in his throat. Who did this girl think she was? Not knowing a thing about him, talking to him, insulting him...trusting him. Trusting him. That was a new thought to him. He swallowed his newest rude remark as he considered this. He mulled it over in his head, not noticing the angry glare he was receiving from the small girl. She trusted him. At least, he thought she did....  
  
End Flashback~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well, how was that? A little longer than usual. Don't kill me for ending the chapter in a Flash Back!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
~Shyal 


	7. Author's Note

~~~~Hey all you people that I love! I need help!  
  
I have been studying over-time for the past couple of weeks, and I am exhausted. Track season is near, also. I haven't had much time to work on this, and I'm stuck. I need some new ideas for my story.  
  
If you want to email them to me, or just post it as a review, I'd love you! I always give credit to those who help me!~~~~  
  
*Sorry for this note, but I do need some help! MAJOR WRITE'S BLOCK, HERE!!!!!*  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
~Shyal 


	8. White Eyes

Hello again people! Update again. I need help on the next chapter, so please review a ton, or I can't go on!  
  
Oh, and I don't know if you guys caught this, but Inuyasha and Kagome are outside now. They're in a big field. Soo, yeah, just keep that in mind!  
  
Disclaimer: I.....you guessed it. Don't own Inuyasha.  
  
*There are some violent descriptions in this chapter. If you are in the least bit squeamish, please don't go on!!!!*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Interesting...."  
  
A masculine voice sounded across the room, and a small child flinched. Dressed in white rags, and pale as a lotus blossom, she cringed against the dark wall. Lightning flashed, and a long peel of thunder shattered the quiet night. A smile flitted across the shadowed face of the man.  
  
"Kanna, come here." He cooed softly, commanding her with a flick of his long finger. She detached herself hesitantly from the tall pillar she had been hiding behind, and stood awkward and small as she stared into the darkness.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Come here, child, and speak to me." He watched the small figure as she padded towards his desk, her eyes darting upwards towards his face ever so often.  
  
Such eyes. Completely white. Blank of color, yet filled with a longing and pain. Even the man in the shadows pitied her.  
  
Kanna continued to shuffle towards him. She bumped into the desk, and sat down hard as she fell. Her unseeing eyes filled with tears, and she scrubbed at them with a small hand.  
  
The hard features of the man softened, and he stood, sliding the tall- backed chair in silently behind him. He came from behind the desk, and grasped the blind child's upper arm. She shrank away from him, rubbing at a large bruise that covered her frail body.  
  
"I won't hurt you, little one," the man said softly. Kanna stopped rubbing her arm, and threw herself into the open ones of the tall man. She sobbed into his shoulder, leaving wet streaks of tears down his crisp suit.  
  
"I want to go home! Why am I here? I want my mamma!" They sat still for a few long, silent minutes, only broken by the sniffling and crying of the tiny girl.  
  
After a while, the tall man sat up, and released the child in his arms. He pressed long fingers gently to her mouth, and whispered softly into her ear. "Kanna, I need you. I need you to help me to do something that is very important."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kanna, you have special powers."  
  
The girl stared blankly up at the tall man. Then she smiled, half-hearted and bitterly.  
  
"I am not special. I am just a little girl. I want to go home. Thank you for trying to cheer me up, but I feel like you were making fun of me."  
  
"I am quiet serious, child. My daughter has powers as well, and I have grown to recognize them in people. Yours are much stronger than hers."  
  
Kanna's smile wavered, then disappeared from her face. "I just want to go home. I want my mamma!" She began to cry again.  
  
The man's face clouded, his patient manor disappearing. He grabbed the child hard by the arms, ignoring her cries of pain.  
  
"They're dead!" He hissed into her pale face. The girl stopped crying faster than she had started. He shook her hard, her head lolling from side to side. "They're dead, and it's your fault!"  
  
The small girl looked at him with a hurt, puzzled look in her blank eyes. "What did I do?" She asked in a small voice. He stopped shaking her, and thrust her away from him, fire in his eyes.  
  
"You killed them in their sleep, with glass shards." Kanna gulped, tears gathering in her eyes.  
  
"Nuh uh..."  
  
"Yes you did! Are you so stupid as you can't remember!"  
  
A look of horror and disgust flitted across the girl's albino features.  
  
"I remember..."  
  
She began to sob again, raising her head and wailing. The tall man rose, and stood surveying her with a look of satisfaction.  
  
~ Flashback~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Flame licked at the wood in the hearth hungrily as a small figure flitted across the dirt floor. It stopped just outside a door, and gave it a slight push, swinging it open. Moonlight lit the small scene. A tiny bed stood in the middle of the floor, with two adults sleeping peacefully in it.  
  
The shadow gave a half crazed grin, and started towards the foot of the bed...  
  
~ Adult's Point of View ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A slight breeze from the door blew across her face. The woman looked across at the still form of the back of her husband's head, and smiled. Just then, a small movement of white caught her attention. There, at the foot of the bed, crouched her small daughter. The woman was about to extend her arms to her child, when the flash of teeth and bloodshot eyes caused her to hesitate.  
  
The small girl seemed to be staring strait at her, even thought she was very, very blind. She gave a loud giggle, as if she knew a naughty secret. The woman suddenly had a horrifying thought, as her husband had not moved at the noise.  
  
Ripping back the covers, the woman caught a gruesome sight. The man's neck had been brutally torn open, and sliced without care. Congealed blood still oozed from the wounds, and bits of mucus foamed from his silent, screaming mouth.  
  
The woman sat staring, then glanced back up at her child. The girl was now perched on the edge of the bed, and clutched in her hand, was a single fat piece of glass, smeared with skin and blood.  
  
"Mama, I didn't like the way he smiled." The child grinned her, as if trying to justify the brutal murder.  
  
The woman backed away against the head boards, and began to scream. The girl, seeing this, grinned crazily and began crawling towards her mother.  
  
Scream after scream echoed through the house. The mother shrieked out her child's name.  
  
"Kanna, no!!"  
  
The last thing she ever saw were bright white, perfect teeth, smeared with blood, and a raised piece of bloody glass.  
  
~ End Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Good? Bad? Please tell me!!!!! I love you people for reviewing!!  
  
~Shyal  
  
*Note: This is not the most violent and/or gory chapter! If you were offended, please do not go on!!* 


	9. And Enters Another

Okay, people, here's the deal. I got lots of reviews, and really good ones, too! I think that I'll be using some of their wonderful ideas, but not in this chapter. I'll let you know when, and tell who I need to give credit to!  
  
Last chapter was kinda interesting, but I meant for it to be that way. If you didn't understand it, you will later on. Now the next one!  
  
Back to Inuyasha and Kagome...  
  
Kagome yelped in surprise as a root snagged on her sneaker. She fell side ways into the bushes, and lay there.  
  
"OUCH!!" She sat scrubbing at her foot, and yelling.  
  
"OWOWOWOW!!!"  
  
"Hey, get up."  
  
Kagome glared at the young man's back as he stalked past her. She stuck her tongue out at him. Suddenly realizing what she was doing, she giggled to herself. She was so juvenile, sometimes! Inuyasha turned around to face her.  
  
"I said get up, please. You need to get home. It's almost dawn."  
  
Kagome scrambled to her feet, worry etched on her lovely face.  
  
"Are you kidding me?! My little brother is still at his friend's house!"  
  
She threw the stuffed toy down on the ground. It bounced with a squeak then came to a stop.  
  
"I have been away the entire night, risked my life, and been insulted more times than I can count, all for that stupid toy!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, then frowned at the insult comment.  
  
"What? I've been nice to you!"  
  
"Oh yeah, REAL nice!" Kagome shot back sarcastically. The young man turned to go, shaking his head. Kagome scooped up the toy and hurried after him.  
  
"Hey, I'm not done with you! Where are we? How long will it take to get home? What time is it?"  
  
The teen kept walking. Kagome stopped in mid sentence, stooped, and picked up a hefty stone.  
  
"Turn around, you oaf!"  
  
Inuyasha turned around, and sighed. He opened his mouth to say something, then smirked, staring over her shoulder. Kagome froze, and slowly turned around.  
  
On his knees, eye level with her belt, with hands at the ready, crouched a young man.  
  
"HENTAI!!!"  
  
Kagome, rock still in hand, slugged the boy as hard as she could, square in the face. He slammed to the ground, eyes firmly shut, mouth wide.  
  
"Miroku, you're such a pervert! And you deserved that!" Inuyasha laughed.  
  
Kagome slowly turned towards him, head bowed. The young man stopped laughing, but grinned cheekily as she brought her head up to shoot death at him with her blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, nice hit! That's probably the best he's ever gotten!"  
  
Kagome threw the teddy at him.  
  
He dodged, laughing.  
  
"Kagome, meet my good friend, Miroku. You'll have to get used to him, he IS a major pervert!"  
  
The young man lying on the ground sat up slowly, and groaned loudly. His shiny black hair was tied back into a tight tail, and two gold rings bounced at his ears. He opened his eyes, peeking in Kagome's direction. Electric purple. Kagome felt her spine tingling.  
  
Whoa!  
  
He closed his eyes, still feigning major injury.  
  
"Oh, my head! Cerebral injury, thank you very much! Ouch, oh, ooo, YOWCH!"  
  
Inuyasha stalked over and slammed his tennis-shoed foot into the other man's chest.  
  
"Get up, you wimp! I need to get this chick home, fast! And I don't need you trying to grab her on the way there. Oh, by the way, where's my car?"  
  
Miroku pushed the foot off his chest, and Kagome stared at the toned muscle that slid beneath a tight black tank top. The dark purple over shirt had fallen to one side, giving any one a perfect view of his perfect chest.  
  
Miroku gave Inuyasha a slightly sheepish grin. Inuyasha scowled darkly at him.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Ah, that is...I meant to return it to you, I really did, but I needed a ride, and you had just left the keys on the table, and I was running late, so I just grabbed the keys and high-tailed it out of the house, but I forgot that you needed the car, so when I went over for the meeting, the gates were locked, and the ceme..."  
  
"Shut up!" Hissed Inuyasha. Darting a glance at Kagome he clapped a hand over the rambling teen's mouth.  
  
Kagome looked suspiciously at the two men. What was that all about? Gates? Meeting?  
  
"Um, are you guys' room-mates?"  
  
Inuyasha visibly relaxed. Miroku grinned at Kagome, his violet eyes gazing into her blue ones.  
  
"Beautiful, charming, and intelligent! Oh, I forgot."  
  
The young man walked briskly up to Kagome, knelt at her feet and took her hands.  
  
"Beautiful woman, will you bear my child? Or twelve?"  
  
Kagome stared at him. Yes, definatly crazy.  
  
"Ah, um, hmm...no?"  
  
"You pervert! Get away from her!" Inuyasha threw himself at the other boy, knocking him off into the bushes. Muffled grunting came from the long grass, and a few yelps.  
  
Kagome stared at the quivering bushes. Yup, both crazy. She quietly scurried over to the teddy, scooped it up, and began to tip-toe away from the struggling boys.  
  
"No, wait!"  
  
Both boys came tumbling out of the grass, Miroku calling to her.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome, right? Don't go! Don't leave me with this animal!"  
  
Inuyasha pushed the other boy off him as Miroku struggled to rise. Light red tinged his eyes, but it was fading. Miroku extracted himself and rushed to her side. Kagome, alarmed, began scooting backwards again. Miroku stopped, and started to laugh.  
  
"What?" Kagome stopped, insulted by the fact that he was laughing at her.  
  
"You silly girl, I won't hurt you!" He took another step forward. When Kagome didn't move, he went towards her again. This time she moved. Spinning on her heel, she turned and ran. 'These guys are violent! And they're fighting over me! Crap!'  
  
Suddenly, her ankle twisted, and her footing gave out, twisting her ankle savagely and tumbling her to the ground.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Scooting across the ground feet first, she fell backwards, arms wind milling. Only to fall back into the strong arms of Miroku. Her spine tingled as his breath sounded in her ear, slightly faster than usual. Her ankle throbbed abominably, and she knew she had twisted it.  
  
"Owie!" Tears came to her eyes as she tried to shift. Not that she really wanted to. Miroku was so strong...  
  
The young man scooped her up into his strong arms, the teddy bear bouncing in Kagome's grasp. He gently pressed her head into his chest, and began walking back towards Inuyasha, who had remained sprawled on the ground.  
  
Kagome's head spiraled as she breathed in the slightly spicy cologne of the boy. She relaxed in his arms, and closed her eyes. She was so tired.  
  
Inuyasha rose as the other man came towards him, carrying Kagome. He folded his arms across his chest, and glared at Miroku. The other young man was gazing down at Kagome, whose chest slowly rose and fell, deeming her asleep.  
  
"Oi, I'll carry her."  
  
"Oh, she's not that heavy..."  
  
"Oi, I said that I'd carry her."  
  
Miroku grinned again, and remarked "Oh, so I see it. I didn't think it's happen again so fast!"  
  
Inuyasha felt the heat rising in his cheeks. "It's not like that! She just reminds me of her..."  
  
Miroku gave an infuriatingly knowing nod, still holding Kagome. He hastily relinquished his burden as his companion's eyes began to glaze red.  
  
"Here you are. Mind her head!"  
  
Inuyasha carefully arranged the sleeping girl in his arms. He didn't like Miroku holding her, not like that. He glanced at his watch. 5:00.  
  
He turned his face away from the city, and began to walk.  
  
"Let's go. We need to get her home."  
  
With Miroku beside him, he gazed at the girls' serene face, then up at the stars. His face paled slightly as he remembered.  
  
"Kikyo..."  
  
Memories were unpleasant sometimes.  
  
Sota's head slowly drooped. Burrowed under several blankets, the boy was drowsing. A sudden noise awoke him, and he jerked awake. Pascal looked down at the lamp he had broken. "Oops..."  
  
He looked up at Sota, and said "Sota, you're dad called, and you need to go home. I asked if you could finish the night, but he said no. It's not even morning yet!"  
  
Sota rubbed his eyes, and glanced about for his bear. Tears swelled in his eyes as he remembered where he was and why.  
  
"Okay, but I thought my daddy was still gone..."  
  
"Nope, he just called. I answered the phone!" Pascal said proudly.  
  
"Thanks, Pas! Will you walk me home?"  
  
Pascal shook his head. I'm sposta be sleeping. But I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Sota nodded, knowing that he was afraid of the dark. "Okay, I'll see you later!"  
  
The young boy stood, and ambled towards the room's door.  
  
He turned back. "Nite Pascal!"  
  
With that, he turned and slid out the front door. Pascal yawned, and scratched hi head. Little did he know what was to happen because of his phone answering skills.  
  
Good? Bad? Boring? Fun? Tell me!  
  
Please review! If you already have, tell your friends to review! This chapter is really long, and it took forever!  
  
I love you all, and thank Shellbabe, That Nanda, Shero, and many others for support!  
  
Shyal 


End file.
